


Lady in Waiting

by merryghoul



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Courtly Love, F/F, Masturbation, Robbery, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance is Anne's knight, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Dear evewithanapple, I didn't feel comfortable making Constance a maid/servant type after reading a lot of things dealing with 17th century France, so I made her a lady in waiting instead. Hope that's okay. And I hope this is what you had in mind when you said you wanted a "king and lionheart" relationship between Anne and Constance.
> 
> Note, added 24/12/2017: If it wasn’t clear, the above note was for the recipent of the fic, and was a response to her letter from that year’s exchange.
> 
> Note, added 5/1/2018: This fic was written after the first season of the show, which does not follow the same storyline as the book the show is based on. There is nothing in this fic that is taken from the inspiration of this show.

Constance and Bonacieux were at court together.  Bonacieux was doing business for the Cardinal.  Constance went along not because she loved her husband (she still hated him, but she felt unable to escape her marriage), but because she wanted to see the court.  For Constance, it was go to court with her husband or wait on an invitation that would never come for herself to come to court.

It was a shock for Constance to feel a hand wrapped around her arm.  And it was a bigger shock to see that arm attached to Her Most Christian Majesty Queen Anne of Austria.  Anne pulled Constance away from her husband into a hallway.

Constance had a terrified look on her face.  She stammered.

"Don't be afraid.  I have a question to ask you.  You are Constance Bonacieux, the wife of Monsieur Bonacieux, am I correct?"

Constance stammered a bit more before saying "Yes."

"I know your husband serves the Cardinal.  And I've heard things about you—from Bonacieux, from the Cardinal, even from some of the King's Musketeers."

"What are you asking me, Your Majesty?"

"For years I've been without a chief lady in waiting.  I have some ladies in waiting, but they all seem scattered and unfocused. Now, since I am with child…"

Constance blinked.  "Congratulations!"

"I'm looking for someone who is quite knowledgeable with clothing and the latest fashions to make me feel comfortable as my body is changing.  And I'm looking for someone to give my other ladies in waiting some guidance and direction.  I was hoping you might be that person."

Constance's face froze.

"Are you going to give me an answer, or what?  Don't be frightened."

Constance nodded.  "Yes!  Yes, I'll be your new lady in waiting."

Anne put her hands by her side.  "I shall tell King Louis that I have found my new superintendent to my ladies in waiting."

That was the moment where Anne and Constance's eyes met.  They didn't look at each other for a long time; the glance was fleeting.  But it was enough for the two of them to give an appreciative smile at each other.

"Good day, Madame Bonacieux," Anne said, before turning and walking down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Louis didn't find Constance as threatening as Anne's last chief lady in waiting, Marie de Rohan.  And Richelieu also didn't think of Constance as a threat against the court.  They were happy to invite Constance to court and the queen's household.

Louis' court—servants, advisors, Richelieu and Musketeers—gathered in his throne room to swear in Constance as the new Mistress of the Robes.

"Constance Bonacieux, do you swear to be loyal to the Court as well as the household of Her Most Christian Majesty the Queen?" Louis asked as Constance stood in front of Anne and him.  Both were seated on their thrones.

"I swear, Your Majesty."

Louis stood up.  "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Constance Bonacieux, Mistress of the Robes to Her Most Christian Majesty the Queen."

Anne stood up.  Everyone in the throne room applauded.

Constance looked at Anne.  She looked radiant in the gold dress the Court chose for Constance's appointment ceremony.  It made her seem bright, inviting, warm.  She couldn't wait to work with Anne.

 

* * *

 

Louis wanted to take Anne on more of his hunting trips.  Anne was happy to oblige, as long as she was able to bring Constance with her.

The roads the royal household traveled to Louis' hunting grounds were rocky.  Anne held on to the carriage every time the wheels hit a rock or a dent in the road.  Constance, on the other hand, was enjoying the bumps in the road.

"It's been very hard for me to talk to anyone ever since the Duke of Luynessent my friends away," Anne said.  The conversation came out of nowhere.

Constance blinked.  Her mouth dropped.  "He did what?"                                                                                            

"When I first came to France from Spain, I brought over my ladies in waiting.  I had lived in Spain all my life up until then.  I wanted some familiar faces to talk to in a country I wasn't familiar with."

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's what I'm wondering.  He said I wasn't learning enough French, but I assume the Duke was jealous of my ladies.  Whatever the reason was, he sent them all away and replaced them with his French ladies."

"Where's the Duke now?"

"Dead from a fever.  But it's done.  My ladies can never come back to France to visit me.  And the court had problems with the ladies they've sent me in their stead.  They sent away my friend Marie because I had a miscarriage."

"Why?"

"We were playing around.  I fell and I lost my child.  The court blamed Marie for the loss of the child.  Not me, not misfortune, Marie.  Louis stayed away from me for a while, but he was angrier at Marie than he ever was with me."

"That's awful."

"You're the closest friend I've had in months.  Years."

Constance grabbed her hand.  "It's okay, Your Majesty."

"I'm scared the court will take you away if I lose another child."

"Whatever it takes, I'll try to be by your side, even if the court doesn't like me."

 

* * *

 

Anne had heard about Constance's ability to shoot a wheel lock pistol.  (D'Artagnan was her teacher.)  With Louis not paying attention to whatever Anne was doing in her spare time and the other ladies in waiting weren't needed, Anne and Constance went to a wooded area to shoot wheel lock pistols.

Just as Constance was steadying Anne's hand to shoot at a tree, Anne put the pistol down.  Constance leaped in case Anne accidentally fired the pistol as it was pointing towards the ground.

"What's wrong?" Constance asked.

"I may not have the happiest marriage to my husband, but I'm still a married woman."

"But I thought I was here to—"

"We should be getting back to court.  Louis might be expecting us."

Anne left for her carriage, leaving Constance confused.  But Constance had to follow; she was the Queen's most trusted friend, after all.

 

* * *

 

Constance visited Anne while she was having her lunch in her quarters, alone.  She shut the door to Anne's quarters without making a noise.  "I don't know what I did, Your Majesty.  I'm sorry."

Anne didn't look up from her meal.

"If you don't want me around right now, I understand.  I should tell the other ladies in waiting what their tasks are for the evening."

Anne looked up.  She stopped eating, swallowing what she had in her mouth.  "No.  Stay.  I should apologize to _you._   I'm so used to behaving how the court wants me to behave—do this, do that, don't do this.  I panicked.  I shouldn't have done that.  Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No."

"You can have some of my turkey.  Come.  Sit beside me."

Constance sat beside Anne; the two shared her meal.

"Are you still going to try to be there for me?" Anne asked.

"I will, Your Majesty."

"You can call me Anne when we're not at court."

"Oh, sorry.  I'll start calling you Anne from now on."

"I should teach you Spanish.  That way, we have our own language.  No one can understand us but…us."

Constance nodded.  "That sounds wonderful."

 

* * *

 

Being Anne's chief lady-in-waiting allowed Constance to live at the palace, far away from Bonacieux and his household. 

It also allowed her to think of herself and Anne.  She imagined herself nibbling her neck, gliding her hand between her breasts, her hands around her waist…

Constance wasn't surprised when she found her hand moving down her stomach and landing between her legs.

Moments later she vocalized her thoughts about Anne.  She was so loud a physician was called in to see Constance in the middle of the night to check on her.

A stunned Constance waived off the physician.  She had to find a different way of thinking about Anne that wasn't as loud.

 

* * *

 

It is a well known fact that Anne of Austria was fond of jewels.  And everyone, from the court to desperate criminals, knew that fact.

As Louis and his entourage were heading back to court, a bomb was thrown in their path.  Constance was the first person to see the bomb thrown in their path.  What was more surprising than the bomb being thrown was the person throwing the bomb.  They were dressed as one of the Cardinal's guards.

Constance grabbed Anne; the two of them hit the ground.  "Get down!" Constance yelled.

The bomb exploded.  People started running in all directions away from the chapel.

Within seconds, the person dressed as a Cardinal's guard pointed a rapier in Anne's face.  "Give me all of your jewels, Madame.  Now!"

Anne was about to take off her necklace when Constance reached for the robber's rapier.

"What are you doing, Constance?"

Constance turned the robber's hand enough to get him to drop the rapier on the street.  Constance picked the rapier up and pointed it at the robber.  She swung and lunged at the robber.  The robber turned around and ran away.

Aramis and Porthos came up to Constance and Anne after the robber fled.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Aramis asked.

"I'm okay," Anne replied.

"I'll check up on Anne.  You two get that robber."  Constance pointed in the direction that the robber fled.  "He went that way!"

"We're on it," Porthos said.

Aramis and Porthos ran after the robber.

Constance helped Anne onto her feet.  "Are you okay, Anne?" she whispered.

"I'm okay.  Thank you for saving my life, Constance.  And my jewels."

"Anything to keep you safe."

 

* * *

 

After nearly being robbed, Louis ordered Anne to her bedroom.  And since Constance was her lady in waiting, she was ordered to disrobe Anne as soon as possible.

Anne's clothing, in quick succession, fell to the floor. Her collar fell down first, followed by her gown and then her chemise.  Constance was relieved Anne wasn't allowed to wear her girdle because of her condition.  Finally, Anne's hair was taken out.  Then Constance, with the help of Anne, took off her clothing and undid her hair.

Anne leaned in and kissed Constance when they were both nude.  The two made their way to Anne's bed.

"I'm guessing this is the thanks I get for saving your life," Constance said.

Anne rolled under Constance and nodded.

The two kissed again, but this time it was more involved.  Their tongues were circling in their mouths.  Constance was finally able to do what she had always dreamed of doing with Anne: nibble her ears and neck, move her hands up and down her body.  Anne grabbed Constance's back as Constance moved her hands and lips all over Anne's body.

Anne gripped her hands tighter as their legs intertwined together and they moved in sync with each other.  They moved together for a while, faster and faster, every movement more vigorous than the last.

Anne moaned out in pleasure first, followed by Constance.

When the two were done, Anne stroked Constance's hair.  "Thank you, Constance."

The two kissed again and spent the afternoon together, until it was time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Louis decided to take Anne hunting again.

To keep herself from being bored out of her mind while traveling to the hunting grounds, Anne lifted Constance's skirt and chemise slowly.  She hushed Constance.  "Follow my lead."

Constance lifted Anne's skirt and chemise.  Anne put her hands between Constance's legs.  Constance did the same.

Their hands dwelled between their legs until the carriage stopped near their hunting grounds.

Constance and Anne were able to straighten their gowns out before the door to the carriage was opened and the two were in front of Louis.

"Are you ready for our hunt?" Louis said.

"Yes I am, husband."

Louis led Anne out of the carriage, and servants helped Constance out of the carriage.

When Anne and Constance gave each other knowing looks while being led to where the hunting camp was set up, Louis never suspected a thing.

 


End file.
